Perfect Strangers
by goladyvols
Summary: Arizona can't seem to find her happy place. She's upset with the mess her life has turned into and to make matters worse Richard is being replaced. Can she let herself go and ever be happy again?


**Hello guys! It has been years since I've put anything out here! I may have lost my touch. Just starting off a little short with this chapter but let me know what y'all think!**

Arizona nursed the Scotch in her hand. How many was this? She had lost count, as her mind floated a million miles away. Her life was a mess. Callie and Sophia were almost three thousand miles across the country, Alex was probably going to jail and some bitch was going to take Richard's position. She missed her wing man tonight but she understood why he wasn't here. He needed to prepare himself to come face to face with his replacement. Why would Bailey do this to her mentor? Mumbling names for Bailey under her breath, she tosses back the last of the Scotch. The waitress sees her finish her drink and immediately walks over.

"Would you like another?"

Arizona replies a simple 'yes' as she looks around the bar. The Purr Lounge was not one of her favorite places to go. She had been once or twice with Callie to dance. Callie loved to be around the gay crowd but tonight Arizona had something different in mind. She was looking for company. Something, well someone, to take her mind off the mess she found herself in. One night stands were not her typical choice but tonight she needed to feel something other than hurt. The usual upbeat and cheery Arizona had been replaced with the brooding and quiet one. Her eyes scanned the crowd of bodies, looking for that one woman to peak her interest. Feeling the presence beside her, she waited for the waitress to sit down her drink.

"Excuse me, I could not help but notice such a beautiful lady sitting all alone."

Arizona pulled her eyes from the crowd, thinking of a comeback for the terrible line she had just heard.

"That's quite a…."

Looking into bright blue eyes, Arizona froze, any other words she was going to say had gotten stuck in her throat. This stranger was beautiful. Certainly not someone she had seen before. Her eyes were very blue with a touch of gray and her full lips covered straight white teeth. She stopped battling to keep her eyes from roaming lower and enjoyed the scenery in front of her. Lithe, athletic curves met her gaze. Yes, this sexy stranger would definitely help her feel better.

"Do you like what you see?"

Did she like what she saw? Hell yes she did and the little hint of an accent that had probably taken years to cover up. Wanting to seem nonchalant and not desperate, she shrugged her shoulders like she had no interest. This seemed to piss the stranger off.

"Now, I can see why you're sitting alone."

Arizona watched her stomp away. Her nice, round ass swaying. Feisty. She liked that. That's exactly what she needed to take her mind off everything. She decided to let the stranger be annoyed for a little longer but never took her eyes off her as she watched her walk towards the bar and lean towards the bartender.

"Sorry, it took a few minutes to get your drink."

Arizona pulled her gaze from the stranger and looked up at the waitress. "Could you bring me two tequila shots?" Offering no other words that it was fine her drink had taken so long, she looked back towards the bar. The stranger was no longer standing there. Dammit just her luck. As if on cue, the waitress walked up with the tequila. Arizona held her finger up and downed the two shots. "One more please."

The young woman eyed her but walked off to retrieve the alcohol. Everything was becoming a little fuzzy but she welcomed the feeling. It had been so long since she had drank like this and right now she did not even care about the hangover she knew was coming. The waitress appeared with the tequila shot.

"Ma'am, do you want me to bring your tab?"

"My tab?" Arizona looked the young woman in the eye and downed the shot. "No, but you can bring me another one of those." Arizona leaned her spinning head back against the booth. Unbeknownst, the beautiful stranger had sat down beside her. Hearing far away voices, she pulled herself out of the fog and tried to open her eyes. A few seconds later, her eyes connected with the stranger's blue ones.

"Hello Beautiful."

"The waitress is bringing the tab."

Arizona tipped towards the beautiful woman. "I didn't ask for the tab."

"No, I did, you have had enough."

"Why do you care how much I've had?" Arizona was too tipsy to even realize her voice was shaky and tears had gathered in her eyes. Her eyes connected with the beautiful strangers once again.

"I just do and I'll take you home when the tab is settled."

The waitress walked up, holding the bill, and handed it to the stranger. She immediately pulled out some bills and gave them to her. "I don't need any change."

The young waitress stretched her eyes and smiled. She thanked her over and over for the very generous tip.

Arizona was trying hard to focus on her features. She had dark hair like Callie, but her eyes were blue instead of dark brown. Finally, her brain and her mouth were cooperating with each other. "So, if you're going to rescue me couldn't you at least tell me your name?"

Two pairs of blue eyes connected and one word was said.

"Eliza."


End file.
